


Awkward Moments

by to-a-merrier-world (wayward_wolves)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, ShunkWeek2k17, side K@llura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_wolves/pseuds/to-a-merrier-world
Summary: Awkward moments in relationships happen. The awkward first meetings, the awkward flirting, the awkward first dates, the awkward meet-the-parents.The awkward sex...Cause Shiro's life is really just that embarrassing.





	Awkward Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of drabbles for Shunk Week, and possibly more to come. This is pretty much me embarrassing Shiro because it's fun and also because I have so much personal experience with being a walking embarrassment that a fic was bound to happen.

“So, Shiro,” Allura said, turning towards him with a mischievous glint in her eyes and half a Twizzler hanging from her mouth. “How’s the neighbor boy?”

“Ugh,” Shiro groaned, only just stopping himself from rubbing his hand across his face in exasperation. He, Allura, and Keith were having their monthly junk food and movie night and had decided to do face masks tonight. Shiro’s was a bright green, while Allura and Keith were using a charcoal black mask.

“What?” Allura asked, feigning innocence while taking another bite out of her Twizzler.

“You know what, Allura,” Shiro said, grateful to the mask for covering his growing blush.

“What what?” Keith asked, coming from the kitchen and setting down the plate of freshly baked pizza rolls.

Shiro opened his mouth to tell Keith that it was nothing, but Allura beat him to answering.

“Shiro’s crush on his neighbor,” Allura said cheekily before reaching for a pizza roll.

“Careful, they’re hot,” Keith said to Allura before reaching for the Twizzlers pack. “And what about Shiro’s crush?”

“I do _not_ have a crush,” Shiro grumbled, grabbing the potato chips bag and trying to find a whole chip instead of the little broken pieces. A pointless endeavor with a practically empty chip bag.

Allura and Keith shared a look.

“Shiro,” Allura said, gesturing with the pizza roll. “I don’t understand what the problem is. Just ask him out! You’re obviously into him, and any guy would be lucky to have you, so why not just… go for it!”

Shiro gave up looking in the near empty chip bag and set it aside.

“You know why,” Shiro said, picking at his nails and wanting to drop the conversation.

“Shiro, not everyone is going to be another Sendak,” Allura said frankly.

Shiro looked up sharply at the mention of his ex-boyfriend. His cheating _, lying, **asshole**_ ex-boyfriend.

Keith hit Allura’s arm and gave her a look. Allura, for her part, looked contrite for mentioning Sendak.

“Sorry,” Allura said, sticking a pizza roll in her mouth and promptly burning the roof of her mouth.

Keith watched her chug her coke with an unimpressed look. “I told you they were hot.”

Allura shot him a dirty look while she kept drinking.

Shiro laughed at their antics before sighing and getting up from their pillow pile on the floor of his and Keith’s apartment.

“Where are you going?” Keith asked.

“I’m gonna run down to the corner store and get more chips,” Shiro said.

Allura swallowed her mouthful of soda and looked up at Shiro with slightly worried eyes.

“I really am sorry, Shiro,” she said. “I just… you deserve to be happy.”

Shiro smiled softly at one of his closest friends, her head full of tiny braids piled on top of her head in a twisting bun and wearing bright pink matching pajamas and bunny slippers.

“I know, Allura,” he said. “And thank you. I really am over all his bullshit, you know. I just… want to move at my own pace.”

Allura sighed, but nodded in understanding. Shiro turned to leave, but stopped when Keith called out to him.

“Wait, are you actually going out like that?” Keith asked, gesturing to, well, all of Shiro.

Shiro looked down at his “Made in Japan” tank top and strawberry covered short-shorts that he was wearing to try and combat the summer heat.

“I’m just going down for a minute,” Shiro said with a shrug. “Plus, it’s probably just Kal at the counter. He’s seen everything, I hardly think a guy in a seaweed face mask or whatever this is and strawberry shorts is going to shock him.”

With that, Shiro trotted down the stairs of his apartment building and over to the small corner store next door. Kal was, predictably, the one behind the counter, not even bothering to look up from his comic book when the door chimed to signify Shiro’s entrance.

Shiro went over to the chip aisle and began perusing the chip selection. He was vaguely aware of the door chiming behind him, but was too preoccupied with deciding whether he wanted Lay’s baked sour cream and onion chips or bbq chips to look.

“Shiro?”

Shiro tensed, his head snapping up at the sound of a _very_ familiar voice saying his name. He was suddenly intimately aware of the fact that he was not only wearing probably one of the most embarrassing outfits he owned, but that he also had on a bright green face mask, had his bangs clipped back with Allura’s sparkly bobby pins, and that he wasn’t wearing his prosthetic arm.

Taking a deep, fortifying breath and thanking any and all higher powers for the fact that no one could see how red his face was, Shiro turned to face the one person who he absolutely did not want to see in this state.

Hunk, his neighbor who he’d been crushing on for the past 4 months. Who was wearing a nice button-up with the sleeves rolled up to show off his thickly muscled forearms and black slacks, his hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck.

He was gorgeous, and Shiro had tiny pink strawberries on his shorts.

“Hunk!” Shiro said, voice coming out a bit higher than he intended. He cleared his throat, trying for casual and missing by a mile. “Hey, what, uh, what’s up?”

“It is you,” Hunk said, flashing Shiro with that dazzling smile of his and sounding very pleased. Shiro felt like his chest might actually burst just from the way Hunk said ‘you.’ God, he needed to get a grip on this crush.

“I, um, wasn’t sure with the whole…” Hunk gestured at his own face to indicate Shiro’s face mask.

“Oh, haha, yeah,” Shiro said with an embarrassed laugh. “It’s, um, well, Allura wanted to do face masks tonight.”

“Oh,” Hunk said, straightening his back. It wasn’t until that moment that Shiro realized that he and Hunk had been leaning towards each other.

“Um, Allura is your… girlfriend?” Hunk asked, glancing everywhere but at Shiro.

“What?” Shiro asked, completely losing any sense of embarrassment. “God, no. No, no, no, she’s my friend. _Just_ my friend. I actually think she’s dating Keith, my roommate—who’s also my friend—but I don’t think I’m supposed to know about that… yet.”

“Oh,” Hunk said, seeming to perk up a bit. Shiro was probably imagining things.

“Yeah,” Shiro said, rocking back on his heels with an awkward laugh.

They stood for a moment, neither of them quite meeting the other’s eyes.

“I, uh, kinda have a friend waiting on me,” Hunk said, awkwardly gesturing behind him.

“Oh, yeah, same,” Shiro said, a bit relieved.

Hunk turned and went down another aisle, giving Shiro a small wave and smile, which Shiro returned, before turning the corner.

Shiro turned back towards the chips and whispered a soft, but heartfelt, “Fuck.”

He blindly grabbed the sour cream and onion chips and headed for the register, hoping beyond hope that that encounter wasn’t as awkward as it felt.

Kal slid his comic book to the side when Shiro placed his chips on the counter, not even blinking at his appearance.

“$1.89,” he said, chewing his gum lazily and open-mouthed.

“Right,” Shiro said with a polite smile, reaching into his pocket for…nothing.

Shiro stopped for a moment, head leaned back with eyes-closed.

“For fuck’s sake,” he whispered under his breath, digging deeper into his empty pocket, even going as far as to check his right-hand pocket.

“Shit,” he muttered. “Uh, sorry, Kal. Guess I’m not getting chips.”

Kal gave him a blank, unimpressed look before sighing and going to put the chips aside.

“I got it,” Hunk said, suddenly appearing behind Shiro and placing 2 ones on the counter.

Shiro turned towards him, hand coming up to wave in front of him.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to do that, seriously,” Shiro said, cheeks somehow getting even warmer.

“No, it’s totally fine,” Hunk said, smiling at Shiro. Standing this close, Shiro realized that Hunk was actually an inch or two shorter than him. He’d never noticed that.

“No, I can’t—,“ Shiro began, but was cut off by Kal.

“Your change,” he said flatly, holding out his fist toward Hunk.

Hunk took the change, pocketed it, and reached around Shiro to grab the chips, pushing them into his hand.

“Thanks,” Shiro breathed, Hunk’s face close enough that he got a whiff of his aftershave. It was… really nice.

“Uh, yeah,” Hunk said, coughing into his hand. Shiro thought he looked slightly red, but it was probably just the bad lighting.

“I’ll, uh, just… yeah,” Shiro said, gesturing towards the door and turning to leave.

Right before he reached the door, Hunk called out to him again.

“Hey!”

Shiro whipped around, eyes wide.

“I like the shorts,” Hunk said with a bright smile, eyes laughing.

Shiro smiled in return, feeling his face mask crack around his mouth and eyes. His heart was racing, his hands sweating, and Shiro thought he’d never felt more happy than in this moment.

He laughed and waved to Hunk, before turning and promptly running directly into the glass door with a crash.

“Are you—,“ Hunk called out.

“Fine!” Shiro interrupted, waving behind himself and not turning around. He had no dignity left, it was best if he just retreated.

“Uh, bye!” He called, hearing Hunk’s reply through the shutting door.

He jogged all the way back to his apartment and up the four flights of stairs to his apartment door. He stopped, leaning his back against the wall next to his door and breathing heavy. He could feel his sweat mixing with his face mask and running down his neck, but he didn’t bother rubbing it away.

He leaned his head back against the wall, looking up at the cracked ceiling, and let out a loud breath before bursting into laughter.

He must have been laughing louder than he thought, because a moment later, Allura and Keith came out, their faces maskless.

“Shir…ro?” Keith asked confusedly.

Shiro just kept laughing, his knees bending so he was sitting on the ground, his knees to his chest.

When he finally caught his breath, he looked up at Allura and Keith, laughter still bubbling up.

“I think I’m in love,” he said with a wide smile before bursting into laughter again.


End file.
